A Hylian Fate
by Walker Kansas
Summary: Hyrule has long seen a golden age after Link saved the land from Ganon and his evil magic. Although, after several hundred years, Ganon's dark magic begins to creep back into the world. Join Flynn, a royal guard for the king of Hyrule, as he embarks on a mission he never would have anticipated. Takes place between WW and OoT.
1. Chapter 1

Flynn jolted awake; gasping for air while sweat ran down the side of his face. He rubbed away the sweat itching at his cheek and rested his hands in his flowing golden hair, still breathing heavily. Flynn shook his head. "It was just a dream…it's just a dream," he told himself.

A loud pounding came from across the room, nearly knocking Flynn's bedroom door off its hinges.

"Flynn! Flynn? Hurry open up this door! We're going to be late, man, come on!" a voice cried out

Flynn looked over at the door calmly. Giving out a loud sigh, he threw himself back down and sprawled out across his bed. "What do you want, Nyle? Flynn cried out as he threw his pillow against his face in an attempt to fall back asleep.

"Come on, Flynn! You know what day it is! Roll call is in five minutes and we'll be the last ones to report at this rate! Oh, and I am not going to get stuck on the night shift again because of you sleeping in!" Nyle bellowed, still smashing his fist against the door.

"Day? Wha-" Flynn muttered to himself, suddenly realizing it was the day of the Legendary Festival. Flynn suddenly sat up, fear ran down his face all at once as he realized today was the one day of the year not to miss for guard roll call. He scurried across the room towards the wardrobe, dragging his sheets that had him caught at the foot. Kicking the sheets off, he threw open his wardrobe and picked out his tunic and boots. Before grabbing the door, he looked down. "Dang it, grabbed the wrong tunic for today." Flynn whispered to himself as he dragged himself back to the wardrobe and switched out his royal tunic for the green festival tunic. Flynn threw back the door to see Nyle, irritated and a menacing glare.

"Hope you're awake enough to throw that tunic on while you run! And I'll see you on that night shift I won't be punished with!" Nyle jabbed, leaving Flynn in the hallway.

"Hope they don't notice my pajamas under my uniform today…" Flynn whispered to himself again. Flynn took off down the hall after Nyle, heading towards the armory. Lucky for him, the armory wasn't too far from the royal guard's dormitories. Lucky for him he was even in the ranks of the royal guard in the first place. Arriving not a minute too soon, Flynn flew through the door of the armory, still tying the collar of his tunic and frantically looking about for the captain of the guard, knowing that he was in for a scolding or an extra night shift. Curiously enough, none of the other guards were even in line, nonetheless in uniform for that matter. Recollecting himself, Flynn straightened his tunic and dusted himself off as he made his way to his assigned wardrobe.

"Pretty good joke, huh? You should've seen the look on your face when you came crashing out of your room." Nyle said shrewdly.

"Hah! You may have saved me from the night shift, but this isn't over, Ny!" Flynn retorted, still smiling as he donned his cuirass

Soon after, a shrill and deafening clang echoed across the room. Instantly, the clamors of conversations were silenced. The bustle of armor and swords came to a halt, as all eyes and ears turned towards a narrow entranceway. There stood a tall figure silhouetted by a light from the room in which he emerged. Sword drawn, the tall figure clanged his sword once more against the doorway. Immediately, everyone in the room stood at attention in front of their assigned wardrobes. Flynn, across from Nyle, shot a look of subtle annoyance at Nyle. He rolled his eyes and peered over at the tall figure in the doorway, awaiting instructions. The tall figure finally stepped into the room, becoming illuminated. Standing in blue chainmail and a white and gold tunic, it was the captain of the royal guard, Orin.

"Roll call will be in the courtyard today. The king wants an exhibition for his festival guests. Lets not fail to impress…Oh and be advised: we have been experiencing several earthquakes through the night; don't let them catch you off guard. At ease." Orin said firmly. Everyone began moving around him as he retreated back into the doorway from which he emerged.

"Some speech, eh?" Flynn said, now fixing his sword to his belt.

"Well, you know the captain. All the guys gotta' do is wave his hand and speak. And if one of us fails to do what he orders, then it's night shift for a month. Or even worse, demoted from royal guard to sewer duty." Nyle retorted.

"Well, yeah, but don't you think he could be a little more stoic about it? I mean a little spirit wouldn't hurt. I almost confused him for a re-dead just now."

"Hah, you think you can be a better captain one day, Flynn?"

"I may not be too ambitious, but if I had different circumstances I'd be the best captain this kingdom has ever seen. "

Flynn, now holding his head up high, resting his arms on his waist above a sitting Nyle began to make a speech mocking the captain.

"So you think you're tough stuff? I'll show you what tough looks like! You'll be working nights until you memorize the moon cycle! Ahahaha!" Flynn cried out. Both bursting out into a laugh, they begin heading towards the courtyard.

"So you like the moon cycle? Is that right, Flynn?" a voice sang out behind the two of them. Stunned, Nyle held his gaze straight ahead. Fear running down his face and sweat filling the creases of his tunic. Flynn, on the other hand was calm and collected. Swiveling around on his heels, Flynn turned to see Captain Orin behind him.

"I don't have time for your antics, Flynn. Report to my office immediately." Orin said as he walked between the two of them. Flynn shot a look of confusion to Nyle, but was ignored as Nyle ran for the courtyard. Alone, Flynn gave out a loud sigh and made his way after Orin. Fear began formulating in Flynn's mind. He thought to himself back and forth what would be happening in this brief meeting with the captain. It didn't make sense to Flynn for the captain to speak with him, especially with roll call happening so soon. Flynn stayed sharp and tried not to show the doubt and wonderings racing through his head as he stood at the door of the captain's office. Gazing in, Flynn saw Orin behind his desk with his back to the door skimming over the bookcase against the wall. Flynn knocked softly.

"Sir? You requested my audience?" Flynn said. Orin turned his head and spotted Flynn out of the corner of his eye before quickly turning back to the bookcase.

"Yes. Enter. Shut the door behind you, also." Orin responded. Flynn shrugged and stepped in, closing the door behind him as he was told. "Let's bury this hatchet here and now, Flynn. You've been testing me a lot lately. Orin turned, now facing Flynn. Flynn began to speak.

"With all respect, sir I was-" Orin slammed a book down on the desk. Startled by the noise, Flynn shut his eyes and tried not to let his frustration show.

"Where has your ambition gone? It's like you don't even want to be here anymore! You went from making royal guard at the youngest age possible to sleeping in and slacking off! I saw greatness in you…and now I see you've become reckless." Orin began pacing towards a large wardrobe as he continued ranting.

"Sir, if I may explain-" Flynn started again, but was cut off by a menacing glare from Orin across the room. Flynn redirected his gaze. Orin continued rifling through the wardrobe.

"There's only one thing you'll be explaining to me, Flynn. And that would the same way I explain things to my superiors and cohorts." Orin turned back to Flynn and slapped a chainmail and blue tunic on the desk in front of Flynn. Flynn's eyes widened peering at the chainmail and tunic that lay in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was more overcome with confusion or anticipation.

"Uh, sir?" Flynn muttered

"You're being promoted to captain. No, this is not some fluke or twisted joke. The king has personally selected you for this. He sees something in you that even I cannot understand. But don't think that this makes things easier for you!" Orin explained now extending his hand for a handshake. Flynn reluctantly shook Orin's hand. Still dumbfounded Flynn took up the armor on the table.

"I don't understand." Flynn stated.

"Understand later. Right now we have roll call to do, and you're going to help me run it." Orin wittingly said. "I'll see you on the courtyard. We'll begin once your ready." Leaving Flynn bewildered in the office, Orin made his way out of the armory. Flynn recollected himself and switched out his armor. Before heading out to the courtyard to begin roll call, a loud thunderous boom echoed from the distance. All at once, the earth began shaking violently, throwing Flynn to the floor. It was an earthquake. Flynn leaped back to his feet, now tethering himself against a wall to keep his balance. Suddenly, the tremors ceased.

"This isn't right. Hyrule never had a history of violent earthquakes…" Flynn began dusting himself off as he continued thinking to himself. Knowing today was the day the legendary hero sealed away the evil of this land…could that have something to do with this? Flynn scratched his head while pondering. Now at the gates of the courtyard, Flynn checked his uniform to make sure it was fitted properly. Letting out a loud sigh, he pushed open the doors to a sunny courtyard filled with the Hyrule Royal Guard. Looking around he saw everyone was at attention facing the castle, all except Orin, giving Flynn a nod of approval as he began pacing the ranks.

"Here goes nothing." Flynn whispered to himself, taking his first step into the sunlit courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guards! Ten-hut!" Orin barked out. The Royal Guards, now in front of Orin, barked out a boisterous reply, now standing still and firm awaiting orders. Flynn, fast approaching, met Orin to discuss the proceedings of the day. Instantly, Flynn could feel the eyes of his peers shooting daggers as they saw him for the first time garbed as captain. He let out a smirk, and turned his back to the ranks to speak privately with Orin.

"What are our orders? Granted there's a festival and several parades lined up for today, will we be splitting shifts and rounds accordingly?" Flynn inquired. Orin, looking impressed, handed Flynn a scroll. It was the list of guards reporting in for the morning.

"One step at a time. So far, the only parade that's occurred is the dawning ceremonial march." Orin, now pacing through the ranks making sure everyone was in uniform and cuirass.

Flynn began to sweat. He's now realized he never received training on captain responsibilities; nonetheless being an authority figure to people he was just on the same level with moments before. He was set up to fail. Flynn, looking down at the scroll of names and ranks began pondering to himself. Why would Orin promote him to such a position only to embarrass him in front of the guard? Was all of this really worth it? Flynn peered into the ranks and caught a glimpse of Orin smirking back at him before pretending to continue with inspections. This was all a haze to punish Flynn. Mind wandering, knees throbbing, Flynn wiped sweat from his brow. He couldn't fathom that Orin would go this far to put him in his place. Suddenly, Flynn stopped. Looking straight ahead, his knees stopped throbbing and his mind went blank.

"No." Flynn whispered to himself. He began rolling up the scroll until it was in a neat, tight little roll before chucking it behind him. It was his time to prove Orin wrong. Clearing his throat, Flynn was ready. Orin, showing bewilderment, watched anxiously, waiting for a mistake or humiliation to follow. Anticipation was building. The guards were growing impatient. Flynn rested one hand on his hip and the other on his sheathed sword, moments away from belting out roll call and proving Orin wrong.

"Captain!" A voice bellowed out from behind. Flynn froze. Eyes wide, he stood motionless as the deep voice continued, "I request one of your audiences immediately!" Orin darted off towards the castle behind Flynn.

"Right away, your majesty!" Orin cried out.

Flynn remained motionless, stoically posed and silently trembling in fear. Before long, Orin walked up on Flynn, presenting him with a scroll. Flynn gave it a sideways glance before grabbing it from Orin. Not letting go, Orin tugged back on the scroll. Flynn looked up at Orin now.

"The king has requested one of us assemble a rescue and aid team for the mountain village to the east. Their people are growing restless from the quakes." Orin monotonously spoke. Flynn, smugly smiling, ripped the scroll from Orin's hand.

"I'll make way for the east wall at once." Flynn replied.

"Take one of our troops with you. Wouldn't want you to put your life in the hands of those common wall corps."

Flynn nodded. He caught Nyle's eyes amidst the rest of the guards and beckoned him to follow. Nyle jumped up anxiously and jogged to Flynn's side. After exchanging words, Nyle went for the gate to castle town. Flynn looked back at Orin.

"Nice try, sir. I think I'll keep the uniform and rank for outwitting you." Flynn said cunningly as he shook Orin's hand.

"Don't think you've won, kid. The second you get back from this assignment, I'll have you removed from my ranks. You'll be patrolling the sewers until the day you die!" Orin retorted rudely, throwing Flynn's hand back at him.

"I'll send you a postcard when I get there." Flynn countered. He trotted off haughtily, leaving Orin frustrated in the courtyard. Nyle met Flynn at the gate with a shared nod.

"Care to explain what exactly went on this morning?" Nyle inquired. Flynn wrapped his arm around Nyle's shoulder as they began walking towards the eastern wall's barracks.

"In due time. But remember, it's Captain now." Flynn exclaimed as he started trudging down the steps into castle town mockingly. "Don't worry, we've got quite the hike ahead of us to the east side, I'll explain on the way!"

The eastern parts of the Hyrule castle town were different from the rest of the immediate castle town. The foot traffic from the traders left the streets dilapidated and worn. The townsfolk had no desire to live near the bustle and crowd of the traders that always came in, leaving east castle town to be crammed with run down hotels and taverns. Despite the run down state of the buildings and roads, the east brought in the most traders and visitors, which caused it to truly prosper and helped Hyrule castle town grow as the commercial center for the kingdom.

"And he just entrusted you to actually build a team and get this done?" Nyle questioned. Nyle struggled keeping up with Flynn through the bustling crowds of the traders shuffling between stalls and taverns.

"That's how the story goes, Ny." Flynn said, "Now stay close! Can't have you getting lost at a time like this." The Eastern Wall stood tall and shined over the dilapidation of East Castle Town. This spoke volumes for how Hyrule valued its security over its accommodations. Flynn made his way to the front door of the barracks imbedded in the east wall.

"Wait a minute, we can't just barge in there and take some of their soldiers, Flynn!" Nyle said.

"Why not? That's our orders after all." Flynn returned.

"Well yes, but you know how these wall corps soldiers operate. They're essentially a bunch of mindless ruffians."

"Very true, but have you heard of the East Wall Corps?

"What's the difference, you meet one Wall Corps, you've met them all, right?"

"Watch and learn. I'm just hoping they have a few soldiers brighter than the rest." Nyle gave him a sideways look about his last comment. Standing firm, Flynn reared his leg up and knocked the door in with a forceful kick. Flynn, followed by Nyle, entered the dimly lit barracks, now holding the entire room's attention with his ostentatious entrance. Slowly, he began to eye down several soldiers that he saw potentially fit for his journey east. Quickly approaching Flynn was a lanky figure garbed in matching attire as Flynn. It was the East Wall's guard captain.

"G-g-good morning, sir. Just what are you doing here. We weren't expect- well we never received written notice about an-"

"I understand that, I just need to borrow two of your troops for a small outing. Kings orders." Flynn interrupted. The East captain, still shaking with uncertainty and nerves, began again.

"We-well, if that's the case then I'm going to need to see som-" Outstretching his hand, Flynn interrupted the opposing captain once more, waving his scroll of paper about. "Oh…these orders." The East captain finished. Flynn, allowing the opposing captain to glance over the scroll, turned back to the rest of the confused soldiers in the room

"I need two volunteers. We will make way for the eastern mountain villages immediately as per request of the king." Flynn said. The room remained silent. Soldiers were darting looks about at each other, as if confused at the thought of such a request. No one wanted to be going towards the recent quakes in the east, especially when they had a safe and solid wall to remain within. However, like parting the red seas, one lone solider stepped up from behind the small crowd of troops. Signaling a small nod, the lone soldier fell in behind Flynn next to Nyle. Flynn shot a look of indiscretion back at the lone solider, before returning his gaze to the rest of the battalion. In that instant, a larger solider was standing directly in Flynn's path only inches from him.

"If she goes, I go." The large soldier mumbled. Flynn stood his ground. Nyle began shooting looks back and forth between the larger soldier and the mystery girl next to him. Flynn gave out a small nod as the larger soldier stepped around him to stand with Nyle. Flynn continued staring blankly at the ground before him, lost in thought and pondering the situation that just unfolded before him.

"Si-sir?" The east captain said, pulling at Flynn's tunic. He snapped his head up and looked back at the captain. Shaking his head, he regained his composure.

"Yes. Thank you dearly, captain. With this we will be off for the eastern villages. I'll have your soldiers back before you know it." Nodding off reluctantly, the Eastern captain retreated to his quarters. "Right." Flynn said "Introductions, later. Road, now!" He left in haste with his three comrades following close like ducklings accompanying their mother.

The eastern road was long, straight and barren as Flynn and his party made their way closer and closer to the mountain ranges. Flynn started to ponder more about what his next move would be once he returned to Orin. Knowing his rank was going in the garbage the moment he retuned, he wondered about speaking to the king about the happenings within the royal guard.

"Sir, I must object to our current navigational route." A voice barked out. Flynn, startled at the sudden noise, stopped dead in his tracks. To his surprise it was the lady soldier on his flank, still saluting from her objection.

"Take it easy, stranger. I don't run that tight of a ship here." He said. "What's you name anyhow?"

"Eastern Wall Corp-"

"Without the formalities"

"Uh-Violet, sir"

"Not sir. The names Flynn"

Grasping her hand in his, Flynn gave a gentle shake before carrying on down the path. Nyle snickering quietly as he passed her by, still following Flynn. Violet stood for a moment, shocked at Flynn's demeanor before carrying on after him.

"Noticed anything strange?" Nyle inquired

"What do you mean, Ny?" Flynn said

"I mean with our fourth member! 'Man hasn't said a single word since we left the wall."

"So what? I can't blame him for wanting a little privacy. Maybe he's just shy."

"Shy? A man that size is anything but shy! He looks like he could pummel a dodongo for lunch!"

"Well good, we are heading towards a region full of them." Flynn sarcastically remarked.

"That's beside the point, Flynn! He seems a bit suspicious."

Looking back, Flynn noticed how the inconspicuous member of their party was walking behind all of them eyeing over the landscape and keeping a hand over his sword in a slouched fashion. "Keep an eye out. I'll handle whatever comes next." Flynn said. Nyle scoffed and began lagging behind Flynn. Violet approached Flynn again, this time with a friendlier and less militaristic tone.

"Sir. Our orientation hasn't changed. Wouldn't it be faster to veer off the trail and make a more direct passage to the village?" She questioned. Flynn nodded in disbelief.

"Violet. We'll get there when we get there." He remarked. She stood still, again gawking at his demeanor and decisions for the party. Shaking her head in disbelief she carried on after him once more and dropped her navigational prying.

Finally arriving at the village gates Flynn and his party waltzed through the main gates, greeting the men standing guard. The air felt dry and sauna hot from their proximity to the mountains and volcanic ridges. The eastern village was hidden snuggly in the mountain almost entirely engulfed in rock and slopes leading up to the hidden springs up the mountain. Life outside of castle town was peaceful and relaxed. Most of the surrounding villages relied upon the protection of Castle Town for protection and infrastructure, where Castle town relied on the villages for food and business. It was this mixture that made Hyrule a flourishing and prosperous land. Flynn located the mayor, an elderly gentleman garbed in sand worn robes positioned at the center of town admiring the sparse clouds rolling over the mountains peaks. He turned to meet Flynn as he saw his party draw near.

"Welcome, brave warriors." The mayor spoke as he bowed gently. Flynn returned the bow. "What pleasure brings us a member of the Hylian royal guard?"

Flynn chuckled lightly expecting the mayor to already know why he had come.

"We have come at your request for aid through the king, good mayor." He returned. Befuddled, the mayor drew back a bit before scratching his head.

"Request for aid? We have not sent for request in months." He replied. Flynn, taken back by this development, began scratching his head in confusion. As he looked about, he should've known the village did not need aid. In fact, he felt it was him and his team that were going to need aid very soon. Turning about quickly, he knew something was off. The fourth soldier that joined them was nowhere to be seen.

"Something's off!" Flynn said,

Next thing they knew, the ground began a monstrous tremble as the village started to quake. Rocks started splitting and the earth began to quiver violently as if worse than any prior quake that day. Flynn dove to the ground, knowing he was going to be thrown down regardless from the nature of this shaking. Nyle, curling up in fear, proved no help, as he feared for his own life far too much. Violet, still holding her footing, began reaching for Flynn's hand to pull him back up. As he reached up for her hand, he noticed the mountain behind her split open and a large pillar of stone and magma rising with a plume of smoke and ash. Flynn's mouth dropped open as horror filled his eyes. Violet gazed back upon the tower of magma that was now hardening into a malevolent looking structure. She flinched back towards Flynn as the cloud of ash finally swept down upon them and the eastern village. For many moments, the ash filled the air, filling the skies and shrouding the region in its shadow. Finally, the ash settled and natives of the village began poking their heads out to see what had happened.

"What's going on here? Is this what the king sent us here for?" Violet said.

" Forget that, we've got bigger problems afoot, some closer than other." Flynn replied, brushing himself off and tightening his sword to his belt.

"Where's that other soldier we came with?" Nyle asked, finally back on his feet. Flynn gazed back at Nyle and then around the entire village. The tall man was nowhere to be seen. He scoffed and gazed up at the large tower of darkness looming over the village. It still steamed from its ascension to the surface.

"Anything could lie ahead…stay sharp, and watch your backs." Flynn pointed as he began striding towards the tower.

"You can't be serious!" Nyle exclaimed, "We don't even know what that thing is, nonetheless if we can simply waltz inside of it." Flynn knew he might be right about that. Although, he feared that staying in the village longer would result to an unfortunate meeting with the tall soldier who accompanied them to the village and strangely disappeared before the dark tower appeared. Flynn scratched his hairline as he planned and pondered his next move.

"If you think what I think, then waiting around for our tall friend wouldn't be wise. He's likely not even a Hylian soldier. Now, come with me or wait here for the next best thing. " Flynn said. Nyle was set back. Looking at Violet for solace in his reasoning, but none was to be found. She was with Flynn and started off to stand behind him. Gazing around, Nyle reluctantly started off after the two of his companions as they made for a mountain pass towards the tower.


End file.
